YuGiOh Shippings
by RoseKatChan
Summary: Different pairings in Yu-Gi-Oh


~ A ~

Abandonshipping (Gozaburo x Noah x Mokuba)

Admireshipping (Bonz x Mokuba)

Adoptshipping (Gozaburo x Seto)

Airshipping (Thief King Bakura x Priest Shada)

Akinshipping (Solomon x Mako)

Amoshipping (Joey x Mai x Serenity)

Anagramshipping (Priest Karim x Marik)

Analogshipping (Tristan x Ryou x Téa)

Angstshipping (Marik x Ryou)

Annoyshipping (Seto x Joey x Noah)

Anruishipping (Shadi x Yugi)

Antagoshipping (Yami Bakura x Seto)

Apocalypshipping (Yami Malik x Seto x Ishizu)

Apparishipping (Espa Roba x Bonz)

Apprenticeshipping (Mahad x Mana)

Aptshipping (Tristan x Ishizu)

Aquaintanceshipping (Tristan x Roba)

Archaishipping (Pharaoh Atem x Priest Seto x Thief King Bakura)

Ardentshipping (Tristan x Serenity)

Argenshipping (Pegasus x Ryou)

Aromashipping (Mako x Tristan x Joey)

Arrogantshipping (Seto x Mai)

Ateloshipping (Keith x Pegasus)

Attachshipping (Kisara x Mokuba)

Atticshipping (Ryou x Mana)

Avishipping (Yami Yugi x Ishizu)

Azureshipping (Seto x Téa)

~ B ~

Babbleshipping (Joey x Kisara)

Bakushipping (Thief King Bakura x Yami Bakura x Ryou)

Balanceshipping (Shadi x Ishizu x Ryou)

Balladshipping (Mako x Ryou x Serenity)

Bananashipping (Tristan x Marik)

Bandageshipping (Yami Bakura x Ryou x Serenity)

Barbecueshipping (Tristan x Mako)

Barrenshipping (Pegasus x Catherine)

Barriershipping (Seto x Yami Yugi x Noah)

Barshipping (Keith x Joey x Tristan x Yugi)

Batteryshipping (Joey x Yami Bakura x Ryou)

Battleshipping (Seto x Joey x Yugi)

Bayshipping (Priest Seth x Noah)

Beachshipping (Joey x Mako x Serenity)

Beehiveshipping (Mai x Rebecca)

Behalfshipping ( Espa Roba x Ryou)

Bickershipping (Marik x Joey x Seto)

Biteshipping (Seto x Possessed Joey x Yugi)

Bittershipping (Pegasus x Tristan)

Bladeshipping (Pandora x Yugi)

Blameshipping (Possessed Joey x Téa)

Blankshipping (Joey x Shogo)

Blessedshipping (Priest Mahad x Serenity)

Blindshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Yugi)

Bloodshipping (Yami Marik x Gozaburo)

Bondangeshipping (Yami Marik x Duke)

Boothshipping (Keith x Seto x Joey x Serenity)

Bounceshipping (Ryou x Rebecca)

Boundshipping (Thief King Bakura x Yugi)

Boxshipping (Mokuba x Téa)

Breathshipping (Shadi x Cecelia)

Bribeshipping (Mai x Rex)

Bronzeshipping (Yami Marik x Marik)

Bruiseshipping (Tristan x Joey x Rex)

Brutalshipping (Keith x Rex)

Buddyshipping (Tristan x Joey)

Burntshipping (Keith x Yami Yugi x Yugi)

Butterflyshipping (Ryou x Mai x Téa)

Cageshipping (Yami Bakura x Yami Yugi x Marik)

Cakeshipping (Cecelia x Mokuba)

Candleshipping (Yami Bakura x Seto x Ryou)

Cardshipping (Solomon x Yugi)

Careshipping (Tristan x Serenity x Yugi)

Carmenshipping (Yami Marik x Yami Bakura x Seto)

Casteshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Thief King Bakura)

Castleshipping (Priest Seto x Joey x Seto)

Cavaliershipping (Yami Yugi x Rebecca)

Ceoshipping (Pegasus x Seto x Duke)

Chanceshipping (Seto x Duke x Yugi)

Changeshipping (Duke x Marik)

Chaosshipping (Priest Seto x Thief King Bakura x Yami Bakura x Seto)

Charmshipping (Serenity x Mana)

Chaseshipping (Tristan x Duke)

Cheatshipping (Joey x Espa Roba)

Cheershipping (Duke x Serenity)

Cherryshipping (Joey x Amane)

Chibishipping (Yugi x Mokuba)

Chimeshipping (Thief King Bakura x Marik x Mai)

Chuteshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Kisara)

Circleshipping (Tristan x Joey x Miho)

Citronshipping (Thief Bakura x Marik)

Clashshipping (Yami Marik x Yami Yugi)

Clearshipping (Seto x Yugi x Mokuba)

Cliffshipping (Joey's otousan x Joey) ? help needed in translation

Clingshipping (Yugi x Téa x Mokuba)

Cloudshipping (Noah x Serenity)

Clovershipping (Noah x Kisara)

Coastershipping (Rex x Espa Roba)

Cobaltshipping (Priest Seto x Seto x Kisara)

Coerceshipping (Strings x Bonz)

Coinshipping (Téa x Miho)

Commitshipping (Priest Seto x Priestess Isis x Seto x Isis)

Conceitshipping (Yami Bakura x Mai)

Conditionshipping (Gozaburo x Mokuba)

Conscriptshipping (Gozaburo x Seto x Mokuba)

Conspireshipping (Yami Marik x Yami Bakura x Marik x Ryou)

Controlshipping (Marik x Noah)

Copeshipping (Keith x Téa x Serenity)

Copyshipping (Joey x Mai x Téa)

Corruptshipping (Thief King Bakura x Priest Seto)

Counselshipping (Yami Yugi x Duke x Ishizu)

Covershipping (Keith x Arkana)

Creamshipping (Thief King Bakura x Yami Bakura x Ryou x Joey)

Creepshipping (Weevil x Bonz)

Crestshipping (Seto x Ishizu x Shadi)

Crosshipping (Yami Marik x Yugi)

Crownshipping (Pegasus x Téa)

Crushshipping (Tristan x Duke x Serenity)

Crypticshipping (Shadi x Odion)

Crystalshipping (Téa x Mana)

Cunishipping (Mai x Téa x Serenity)

Curveshipping (Odion x Marik x Joey)

~ D ~

Danceshipping (Mai x Téa)

Dangershipping (Yami Marik x Seto)

Darkshipping (Yami Bakura x Yami Yugi)

Dashshipping (Miho x Serenity)

Dealshipping (Yami Bakura x Ryou x Amane)

Deathshipping (Yami no Malik x Ryou)

Defershipping (Shadi x Marik)

Deignshipping (Shadi x Yami Yugi x Yugi)

Delusionshipping (Arkana x Catherine)

Demiseshipping (Keith x Ishizu x Marik)

Denyshipping (Yami Bakura x Yami Yugi x Téa)

Depthshipping (Gozaburo x Pegasus)

Devotionshipping (Joey x Téa)

Diamondshipping (Yami Marik x Yami Bakura x Mai)

Diceshipping (Yami Bakura x Duke)

Digshipping (Arthur Hawkins x Ryou)

Distrustshipping (Seto x Shadi)

Divulgeshipping (Yami Marik x Thief King Bakura x Pharaoh Atem)

Doodleshipping (Rebecca x Amane)

Doomshipping (Yami Marik x Yami Bakura x Mokuba)

Doubtshipping (Seto x Marik x Ryou)

Downshipping (Keith x Cecelia)

Dragonshipping (Joey x Yami Yugi)

Dramashipping (Joey x Mako)

Dreamshipping (Joey x Yugi x Mai)

Dripshipping (Mako x Téa)

Driveshipping (Marik x Mai)

Droidshipping (Yami Yugi x Strings)

Dulcetshipping (Mai x Ishizu x Serenity)

Dungeonshipping (Pegasus x Duke)

Dustshipping (Yami Marik x Catherine)

Dynamicshipping (Mako x Rebecca)

~ E ~

Ecoshipping (Mako x Weevil)

Egoshipping (Keith x Seto x Mai)

Egyptianshipping (Heba x Atemu)

Eliteshipping (Keith x Seto)

Enigmashipping (Priest Shada x Shadi)

Envyshipping (Téa x Rebecca)

Ettushipping (Seto x Joey x Mai)

Euroshipping (Seto x Ryou)

Evilshipping (Yami Marik x Yami Bakura x Rebecca)

Executeshipping (Yami Marik x Shadi)

Exodushipping (Joey x Yugi x Weevil)

Exoticshipping (Yami Bakura x Ishizu)

Eyeshipping (Yami Bakura x Pegasus)

~ F ~

Fadeshipping (Yami Marik x Joey)

Fakeshipping (Yami Marik x Joey x Marik)

Fallenshipping (Arkana x Marik)

Falseshipping (Strings x Catherine)

Faltershipping (Bonz x Rebecca)

Faultshipping (Seto x Téa x Mokuba)

Fawnshipping (Pegasus x Weevil)

Fearshipping (Yami Marik x Ishizu)

Feathershipping (Yami Yugi x Joey x Yugi)

Feignshipping (Yami Marik x Pegasus x Duke)

Femmeshipping (Mai x Ishizu x Téa)

Fetishipping (Yami Marik x Marik x Yami Bakura)

Figureshipping (Ishizu x Mai x Téa x Serenity)

Fillershipping (Noah x Rebecca)

Flareshipping (Seto x Yami Yugi x Yugi)

Flickshipping (Yami no Kamen x Hikari no Kamen x Yami Yugi x Seto)? Need help in translation

Flippantshipping (Duke x Mai)

Flipshipping (Seto x Noah x Yugi)

Floatshipping (Thief King Bakura x Priestess Isis)

Flowshipping (Priestess Isis x Kisara)

Flurryshipping (Ryou x Yugi x Mokuba)

Fogshipping (Seto x Mako)

Fontshipping (Marik x Mako)

Foreshipping (Ishizu x Yugi)

Forlornshipping (Pegasus x Arkana)

Fossilshipping (Rex x Bonz)

Fractureshipping (Thief King Bakura x Yami Marik x Yami Bakura x Marik x Ryou)

Fragileshipping (Yami Yugi x Ryou)

Frazzleshipping (Joey x Rebecca)

Furyshipping (Yami Marik x Joey x Seto x Yami Yugi)

~ G ~

Gainshipping (Yami Yugi x Mako)

Gambleshipping (Duke x Joey x Ishizu)

Gameshipping (Yami Yugi x Duke)

Geminishipping (Thief King Bakura x Yami Bakura)

Gemshipping (Thief King Bakura x Ryou)

Gentianshipping (Marik x Ishizu x Serenity)

Ghostshipping (Noah x Bonz x Amane)

Giftshipping (Tristan x Joey x Yugi x Miho)

Gingershipping (Keith x Serenity)

Glasshipping (Thief King Bakura x Shadi)

Glittershipping (Téa x Kisara)

Gothshipping (Ryou x Bonz)

Graceshipping (Ryou x Ishizu)

Gravityshipping (Thief King Bakura x Marik x Ryou)

Greedshipping (Ushio x Yugi)

Grudgeshipping (Pegasus x Seto x Yugi)

Gypshipping (Joey x Rex)

~ H ~

Halfshipping (Ryou x Miho)

Hallucinoshipping (Arkana x Noah)

Hangshipping (Yami Bakura x Keith x Seto)

Hauntshipping (Yami Marik x Bonz)

Hazelshipping (Ryou x Yugi x Ishizu)

Hazeshipping (Mako x Ryou)

Heartshipping (Ryou x Yugi)

Hellshipping (Sakate x Takaido x Bonz)? Help need in translation

Heroshipping (Magnum x Joey)

Hideshipping (Pegasus x Yugi)

Hikarishipping (Marik x Ryou x Yugi)

Holeshipping (Yami Yugi x Seto x Marik)

Honorshipping (Mako x Yami Yugi x Yugi)

Hopeshipping (Téa x Ryou x Serenity)

Hostshipping (Ryou x Téa)

Hydrashipping (Mako x Rex)

~ I ~

Idolshipping (Keith x Bonz)

Illogicshipping (Seto x Ishizu x Serenity)

Illusionshipping (Yami Marik x Mai)

Immatureshipping (Joey x Noah)

Imoutoshipping (Serenity x Amane)

Incestshipping (Seto x Ishizu x Joey x Mokuba x Marik x Serenity)

Intentshipping (Yami Bakura x Mokuba)

Interfereshipping (Yami Marik x Joey x Mai)

Intimidashipping (Keith x Yugi)

Intrigueshipping (Priest Aknadin x Priest Seto)

Invalidshipping (Shadi x Ryou)

Irateshipping (Marik x Joey)

Issueshipping (Joey x Seto x Ishizu)

Itemshipping (Yami Yugi x Seto x Ishizu)

Jackalshipping (Shadi x Joey)

Jadeshipping (Duke x Isis)

Jiishipping (Grandpa Muto x Arthur Hawkins)

~ K ~

Kaibashipping (Gozaburo x Noah x Seto x Mokuba)

Kamenshipping (Yami no Kamen x Hikari no Kamen)? Help needed in translation

Kamishipping (Seto x Joey x Yami Yugi)

Kickshipping (Joey x Tristan x Duke)

Kiddyshipping (Mokuba x Rebecca)

Kindleshipping (Seto x Ishizu x Marik)

Kleptoshipping (Yami Bakura x Yugi)

~ L ~

Labelshipping (Weevil x Mokuba)

Labyrinthshipping (Para x Dox)

Lateshipping (Yami Bakura x Amane)

Lawshipping (Priest Aknadin x Priestess Isis)

Leadshipping (Keith x Joey x Yami Yugi)

Leafshipping (Yami Yugi x Ushio)

Leathershipping (Keith x Yami Yugi)

Liberashipping (Marik x Yugi)

Liftshipping (Joey x Tristan x Duke x Mai)

Lineshipping (Seto x Tristan x Miho)

Lingershipping (Pharaoh Atem x Priestess Isis)

Linkshipping (Priest Seto x Yugi)

Logicshipping (Priest Seto x Priestess Isis)

Loquashipping (Kisara x Rebecca)

Losshipping (Rex x Espa Roba x Weevil)

Lotusshipping (Seto x Noah x Mokuba)

Loyaltyshipping (Yami Yugi x Mahad)

Lynchshipping (Thief King Bakura x Yami Marik x Marik)

~ M ~

Mahoshipping (Arkana x Espa Roba)

Mainshipping (Seto x Joey x Yami Yugi x Yugi)

Mallowshipping (Ryou x Ishizu x Serenity)

Manipulashipping (Marik x Téa)

Marbleshipping (Rex x Ryou)

Marshipping (Odion x Pegasus)

Maskedshipping (Yami no Kamen x Hikari no Kamen x Arkana)? help needed in translation

Mastershipping (Seto x Duke)

Measureshipping (Priest Karim x Priest Shada)

Mechashipping (Keith x Espa Roba)

Mentorshipping (Solomon x Joey)

Mercyshipping (Ryou x Cecelia)

Messageshipping (Yami Yugi x Yugi x Seto x Mokuba)

Midshipping (Tristan x Joey x Yugi)

Mindslaveshipping (Keith x Strings)

Minokenshipping (Priest Seto x Priest Karim)

Minorshipping (Duke x Ryou)

Mintshipping (Espa Roba x Weevil)

Mirrorshipping (Seto x Noah)

Misanthroshipping (Thief King Bakura x Yami Marik x Yami Bakura)

Misguideshipping (Duke x Rebecca)

Mistshipping (Mako x Duke)

Mizushipping (Priest Seto x Kisara)

Mnemoshipping (Yami Yugi x Marik)

Mobiumshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Yami Yugi x Yugi)

Monarchshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Yami Yugi)

Moralshipping (Priest Mahad x Téa)

Morishipping (Yami Bakura x Tristan)

Motivateshipping (Keith x Joey x Mai)

Motorshipping (Tristan x Marik x Joey)

Muddleshipping (Tristan x Seto x Duke x Ryou x Serenity)

Mumbleshipping (Seto x Duke x Ryou)

Mysteryshipping (Shadi x Amane)

Mystshipping (Ishizu x Téa)

Mythshipping (Ishizu x Marik)

~ N ~

Naiveshipping (Ryou x Yugi x Téa)

Necroshipping (Yami Marik x Yami Bakura x Ryou)

Negateshipping (Yami Malik x Odion)

Nellshipping (Noah x Amane)

Ninjashipping (Magnum x Mai)

Noteshipping (Joey x Tristan x Téa)

Nurseshipping (Mai x Serenity)

~ O ~

Obscureshipping (Shadi x Ishizu)

Occultshipping (Yami Bakura x Bonz)

Offershipping (Duke x Yugi)

Oliveshipping (Priest Karim x Odion)

Opticshipping (Pegasus x Serenity)

Orchidshipping (Cecelia x Duke)

Orchisshipping (Ishizu x Téa x Serenity)

Ordershipping (Marik x Possessed Joey)

Otoutoshipping (Espa Roba x Kyouto)? Help needed in translation

Outcastshipping (Thief King Bakura x Kisara)

Overlookshipping (Espa Roba x Mokuba)

~ P ~

Paleshipping (Kisara x Amane)

Parasiteshipping (Joey x Weevil)

Pastelshipping (Marik x Espa Roba)

Peachshipping (Téa x Yugi)

Pedocestshipping (Espa Roba x Ryouri)? Help needed in translation

Persevereshipping (Duke x Téa)

Pervadeshipping (Cecelia x Amane)

Pervertshipping (Solomon x Téa)

Pestshipping (Weevil x Téa)

Petshipping (Seto x Joey x Duke)

Phantomshipping (Noah x Cecelia x Amane)

Philtreshipping (Yami Bakura x Mana)

Pillowshipping (Rex x Weevil x Mai)

Pixelshipping (Noah x Princess Edina)

Placateshipping (Ryou x Kisara)

Platinumshipping (Pegasus x Kisara)

Pleashipping (Priest Mahad x Priestess Isis)

Plundershipping (Yami Bakura x Yami Yugi x Joey)

Poemshipping (Yugi x Miho)

Polarshipping (Joey x Mai)

Pompshipping (Seto x Miho)

Powdershipping (Seto x Ryou x Serenity)

Powershipping (Seto x Marik)

Prankshipping (Joey x Seto x Noah x Mokuba)

Pressureshipping (Sakate x Bonz)? Help needed in translation

Prideshipping (Seto x Yami Yugi)

Prizeshipping (Seto x Mokuba x Yami Yugi)

Prodigyshipping (Seto x Rebecca)

Promiseshipping (Yami Yugi x Yugi x Mokuba)

Prongshipping (Priest Seto x Weevil)

Prophetshipping (Ishizu x Espa Roba)

Protectshipping (Tristan x Ryou)

Psycheshipping (Mai x Espa Roba)

Psychoshipping (Yami Marik x Yami Bakura)

Puddleshipping (Mako x Kisara)

Puffshipping (Joey x Ryou)

Pullshipping (Keith x Yami Bakura x Marik)

Puppetshipping (Marik x Strings)

Puppyshipping (Seto x Joey)

Pushshipping (Noah x Seto x Duke)

Puzzleshipping (Yami Yugi x Yugi)

~ R ~

Razorshipping (Arkana x Yami Yugi)

Reachshipping (Priest Karim x Priestess Isis)

Redeemshipping (Pegasus x Yami Yugi)

Refuseshipping (Marik's otousan x Odion)? Help needed in translation

Refineshipping (Pegasus x Mai)

Regalshipping (Yami Yugi x Mai)

Regresshipping (Pegasus x Cecelia x Arkana x Catherine)

Relyshipping (Joey x Serenity)

Rendershipping (Pegasus x Seto x Joey)

Replaceshipping (Gozaburo x Noah x Seto)

Replayshipping (Yugi x Rebecca)

Rerunshipping (Yami Bakura x Noah)

Rescueshipping (Kisara x Serenity)

Resistshipping (Yugi x Shogo)

Respectshipping (Yami Yugi x Mokuba)

Resurrectshipping (Catherine x Cecelia)

Revenantshipping (Yami Yugi x Amane)

Revertshipping (Priest Seto x Joey)

Revolutionshipping (Yami Yugi x Téa)

Rewindshipping (Priest Seto x Yami Yugi)

Rhythmshipping (Para x Dox x Yami Yugi x Joey)

Ribbonshipping (Tristan x Duke x Miho)

Riddleshipping (Para x Dox x Yami Yugi)

Riftshipping (Thief King Bakura x Ryou x Yugi)

Ringshipping (Thief King Bakura x Mahad)

Ripshipping (Thief King Bakura x Ishizu)

Rivalshipping (Seto x Yugi)

Roseshipping (Pegasus x Cecelia)

Ruffleshipping (Pegasus x Duke x Mokuba)

Ruseshipping (Odion x Marik)

Rustshipping (Yami Marik x Thief King Bakura x Ryou)

~ S ~

Safetyshipping (Yami Bakura x Tristan x Ryou)

Saffronshipping (Marik x Joey x Mai)

Sailshipping (Mako x Mai)

Scaleshipping (Shadi x Priest Karim)

Scandalshipping (Priest Seto x Pharaoh Atem)

Scarshipping (Thief King Bakura x Odion)

Screamshipping (Yami Bakura x Serenity)

Screechshipping (Mai x Téa x Rebecca)

Sealshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Mahad)

Searchshipping (Yami Marik x Odion x Marik x Ishizu)

Secondshipping (Pegasus x Rex)

Sedateshipping (Marik x Serenity)

Seershipping (Priestess Isis x Ishizu)

Sepulchershipping (Yami Bakura x Odion)

Servantshipping (Yami Yugi x Mana)

Shabonshipping (Joey x Mako x Noah)

Shackleshipping (Marik x Mai x Mokuba)

Shadeshipping (Thief King Bakura x Amane)

Shadowshipping (Yami Yugi x Serenity)

Shakeshipping (Sid x Bonz)

Shameshipping (Odion x Marik x Ishizu)

Shieldshipping (Joey x Seto x Serenity)

Shimmershipping (Duke x Mokuba)

Shinkanshipping (Priest Aknadin x Priest Karim x Mahad x Priest Seto x Priest Shada x Priestess Isis)

Shinshipping (Possessed Joey x Yami Yugi)

Shivershipping (Téa x Serenity x Mana)

Shoreshipping (Mako x Serenity)

Shotshipping (Keith x Ryou)

Shredshipping (Solomon x Kisara)

Shrimpshipping (Rex x Weevil)

Shroudshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Thief King Bakura x Priestess Isis)

Siblingshipping (Mokuba x Serenity)

Sickleshipping (Yami Marik x Thief King Bakura)

Sideshipping (Téa x Serenity)

Sightshipping (Pegasus x Ishizu)

Silentshipping (Seto x Serenity)

Silvershipping (Solomon x Pegasus)

Sinkshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Amane)

Sirenshipping (Yami Marik x Priest Seto)

Slaveshipping (Pegasus x Mokuba)

Sleepshipping (Marik x Possessed Joey x Odion)

Slickshipping (Priest Aknadin x Thief King Bakura)

Slipshipping (Joey x Miho)

Slumbershipping (Ryou x Noah)

Snapshipping (Seto x Joey x Miho)

Snareshipping (Joey x Duke)

Softshipping (Ryou x Serenity)

Soloshipping (Odion x Mai)

Sombershipping (Ryou x Amane)

Sororshipping (Ishizu x Serenity)

Spaceshipping (Yami Marik x Serenity)

Sparkleshipping (Kisara x Mana)

Spatshipping (Seto x Joey x Mokuba x Serenity)

Spazzshipping (Yami Bakura x Joey)

Spearshipping (Mako x Yugi)

Spiceshipping (Keith x Seto x Serenity)

Spikeshipping (Tristan x Yugi)

Spiritshipping (Yami Yugi x Téa x Yugi)

Spoilshipping (Pegasus x Rebecca)

Sprayshipping (Seto x Mako x Serenity)

Stakeshipping (Keith x Mai)

Stalkshipping (Seto x Ryou x Miho)

Standshipping (Odion x Joey)

Starshipping (Seto x Yami Yugi x Duke)

Startleshipping (Keith x Téa)

Staticshipping (Possessed Joey x Arkana)

Steelshipping (Keith x Yami Bakura)

Stepshipping (Noah x Mokuba)

Stifleshipping (Yami Marik x Noah)

Stoicshipping (Priest Seto x Seto)

Stubbornshipping (Tristan x Seto)

Summonshipping (Yami Marik x Odion x Marik)

Supplyshipping (Solomon x Gozaburo)

Supportshipping (Tristan x Téa)

Sweetshipping (Ryou x Mokuba)

Swiftshipping (Joey x Ishizu)

Switchshipping (Mokuba x Princess Edina)

Symbioshipping (Mako x Espa Roba)

~ T ~

Tabloidshipping (Seto x Mokuba)

Taintshipping (Seto x Noah x Ryou)

Tangleshipping (Mako x Rex x Espa Roba x Weevil)

Tasselshipping (Seto x Espa Roba)

Tauntshipping (Pegasus x Marik x Yami Yugi x Seto)

Teaseshipping (Seto x Joey x Ryou)

Tendershipping (Yami Bakura x Ryou)

Thiefshipping (Yami Bakura x Marik)

Thornshipping (Yami Malik x Téa)

Threadshipping (Yami Marik x Marik x Strings x Yami Yugi)

Tieshipping (Tristan x Miho)

Tiltshipping (Keith x Joey x Yugi)

Timeshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Seto)

Timidshipping (Yugi x Serenity)

Tipshipping (Solomon x Joey x Yugi)

Toonshipping (Pegasus x Seto)

Tornshipping (Yami Bakura x Ryou x Marik)

Toughshipping (Keith x Joey)

Tourneyshipping (Yami Yugi x Weevil)

Towershipping (Yami Marik x Seto x Joey)

Trackshipping (Yami Bakura x Shadi)

Tradeshipping (Solomon x Seto)

Tragicshiping (Keith x Pegasus x Cecelia)

Trapshipping (Yami Bakura x Yami Yugi x Ryou x Yugi)

Trenchshipping (Tristan x Weevil)

Trendshipping (Miho x Téa x Serenity)

Tributeshipping (Priest Mahad x Kisara)

Trustshipping (Seto x Ishizu)

Tuftshipping (Rex x Mokuba)

Turbulenceshipping (Seto x Yami Yugi x Ryou)

Twistedshipping (Shadi x Pegasus)

~ U ~

Unlockshipping (Shadi x Yami Yugi)

~ V ~

Vanishshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Téa)

Vaseshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Mana)

Veershipping (Keith x Ishizu)

Velcroshipping (Thief King Bakura x Weevil)

Vengeanceshipping (Keith x Marik)

Vexshipping (Yami Bakura x Téa)

Vigilshipping (Mai x Ryou)

Villageshipping (Para x Dox x Joey)

Virtualshipping (Gozaburo x Noah)

Visionshipping (Mai x Ishizu)

Vortexshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Priest Aknadin)

~ W ~

Wallshipping (Odion x Serenity)

Warnshipping (Yami Bakura x Ishizu x Ryou)

Watchshipping (Joey x Priestess Isis)

Whispershipping (Seto x Possessed Joey)

Willowshipping (Arthur Hawkins x Kisara)

Windshipping (Ryou x Yugi x Serenity)

Winshipping (Pegasus x Joey x Yugi)

Wintershipping (Mokuba x Amane)

Wishshipping (Joey x Yugi)

Wrapshipping (Thief King Bakura x Joey)

Wreckshipping (Yami Marik x Yami Yugi x Seto)

~ X ~

Xenoshipping (Odion x Ishizu)

~ Y ~

Yamishipping (Yami Marik x Yami Bakura x Yami Yugi)

Yujoshipping (Possessed Joey x Yugi)

Yuumeishipping (Yami Marik x Marik x Yami Bakura x Ryou x Yami Yugi x Yugi)


End file.
